If the World Had Been Kinder to Her
by Medicibitch
Summary: What if the world had been just a little kinder to Katherine of Aragon? What if she had stayed queen and her marriage had been a happy one? KatherineXHenry is the mayor ship in here, it starts when Katherine comes to England. The Tudors fanfiction, lightly based on history. Rated M just in case
1. Prologue

Prologue

The 15 years old girl emerged from the ship that had brought her all the way to England. Catalina took a deep breath and looked up at the grey clouds in the sky. After a while she looked back down and swallowed deeply 'I would like to go to Church' the young princess pouted, 'to thank god for bringing us safely here'

'If that's what your highness wants.. we shall find you a church' her lady said and with a short curtsy she walked away to get her mistress what she wanted.

Katherine sighed again and looked down at her dark dress. 'Would the prince even be pleased with how she looked?' She wondered. She thought she looked dull. Her dark hair was so average and she had a tanned skin and dark eyes like most other Spanish girls. Her body was thin and she was tiny.

After criticizing how she looked she reprimanded herself, 'don't be so vain Catalina!' She mumbled to herself while making her way to the carriage that was awaiting her.

'Katherine of Aragon?' Asked the driver. For a moment the young girl was confused but then she realized that from now on she was Katherine. She was no longer the girl that had left her mother's arms in Granada. She would never see her family again and that meant that she had to be there for herself. From now on she would be Katherine of Aragon and she would one day be queen of England. With a small nod she confirmed his question and allowed him to help her in the carriage.

0x0x0x0

It was only a short time later that Katherine married Arthur. She looked amazing in her wedding dress, a true image of grace and beauty. She smiled and laughed all evening as the guests complimented prince Arthur with his new wife. Arthur's younger brother Henry couldn't keep his eyes of the new woman at court. She intrigued him, but of course it was wrong for Henry to have such thoughts, she was the new wife of his brother after all.

By the end of the evening the happy couple was guided to their bedroom to consummate their marriage.

Nothing happened that night and nothing ever would happen as Arthur Tudor would die some months later, leaving Katherine a widow.

0x0x0x0

It had been years since her husband had died now and still Katherine was in England, awaiting her destiny. She was sitting in the rose gardens, enjoying the sun on her face. At times like these she always missed Spain, in Spain the summers had been warm and sunny. Here they were often rainy and grey.

Since the death of Arthur Katherine had become a pawn once again and after the death of her beloved mother... she didn't really have a say in it. She was simply the pawn of Henry VII and her own father.

Not so long ago one of the only people she could trust at this strange foreign court had died as well. Elizabeth of York had died, trying to give her husband another son. Now Katherine felt utterly alone, as if the only person she had left here in England was God.

0x0x0x0

'The King is dead, long live the king!' Was repeated all over English court. Katherine looked up from her needlework and glared at her ladies. Would she finally be allowed to go back home? Or would she stay? Rumour had it, the new King wanted her as his wife. She bit her lip, 'if that would be true than he probably would already have asked her hand' she thought to herself.

Nevertheless some moments later, the door to her room flew open and she jumped to her feet as she saw who it was.

'Your majesty' her heart involuntarily made a strange jump whenever he was near and her eyes started sparkling. With a small smile gracing her beautiful lips, she curtsied deeply for the king 'my condolences for your loss'

Her grey blue eyes gazed in his for a few seconds before she shyly lowered her eyes. She looked at him through her long, curled lashes and gasped subtly as he sank on his knee for her.

'Katherine of Aragon, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife'

Nothing could've made her happier in that moment than that question. Finally Katherine had a purpose again, a husband and country to serve. She was no longer just a pawn.

She sank down on her knees in front of him and gently brushed his cheek 'yes' she smiled and she closed his eyes as he came closer and brushed his lips over hers, light as a feather but enough to make her heart flutter in her chest.

0x0x0x0

When the beautiful day finally came that Katherine would be married to Henry and crowned queen consort, the people had already started loving her even more than before.

The whole ceremony long, Katherine was staring at her soon-to-be-husband, barely noticing anyone or anything else on the world. She barely heard it when he asked her if she would marry him but instinctively she said 'I do'.

The crowd cheered as the newlyweds emerged from the church and stepped into the royal carriage.

The people of England already adored this devout, humble, kind and generous woman and they dubbed her "The Heart Queen". There was no heart she could not win over and no person she could not charm.

0x0x0x0

AN: This is my first The Tudors fanfiction ever and it's also like just an AU. This prologue is based a bit off history but also just comes right out of my because of exams exhausted brain. I wrote this at 1 am and I think that says a lot.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Years had passed and the love of Katherine for her husband had not once faltered. Every breath she took and every beat of her heart was for him. By now she had been pregnant 7 times but sadly only one of her children survived. Mary was their miracle, though Henry still wanted a male heir, Katherine was sure that their daughter was meant to do extraordinary things. She was 9 years old now and Katherine absolutely adored her.

The queen of England was running after her little girl, past the pond, into the maze. She chased her daughter everywhere, the adorable giggles of the little princess were enough to make her laugh herself. She caught her and embraced her tightly 'mommy caught you my princess' she covered Mary's face in kisses and ignored the girls "protests". 'Mommy!' she giggled, 'stop!' Katherine chuckled 'and why would I do that my love?' Mary was about to answer when Wolsey walked up to them.

Katherine sighed lightly and put Mary down 'Go with your governess now love' she turned towards the cardinal. 'To what do I owe this pleasure?' She asked, kindly as always. Wolsey admired this woman, though he would never admit that 'His majesty's ambassador in Rome has been stabbed to death by the French.' Katherine immediately wanted to see her husband at this news. Her husband had been close to the man and she wanted to be there for him, but he probably would be with some harlot, she thought bitter. 'How did his majesty respond to the news?' She asked. Wolsey hesitated 'He wants to declare war to France.'

If she was honest to herself, Katherine thought that was a good idea, her family was France's traditional enemy after all. She saw that Wolsey wanted to say something but that he kept himself from doing so. She quirked her eyebrow 'Is there anything you want to say your grace?' The cardinal sighed 'I was hoping you might want to tell him that's not a good idea'. At this Katherine could barely hide her surprise 'And why would I do that?' Wolsey didn't really know how to reply to this 'Will you at least consider speaking to him about it?' Oh she would most definitely talk to Henry about this, only she would advise him not to listen to Wolsey. Everyone knew Wolsey always sided with the French anyway. 'I will speak to him about it' she said and bowed her head lightly, showing that their conversation was over and graciously dismissing him.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

At dinner she saw Henry again. She thought he looked handsome, but she always thought he did. Their conversation started with his usual questions about Mary 'How is Mary?' He asked like always and like always she answered with a smile 'She is fine, you will be proud' He smiled back at her 'I am proud of her, you must believe me if I say she's the most important thing in my life' To hear this warmed her heart, Mary and Henry were the most important persons in her life and that would never change.

For a moment they ate in silence but then Katherine spoke 'Wolsey told me what happened. I'm sorry for you Henry'. Henry hummed and Katherine continued 'He also told me that you want to declare war to France? He probably advised you against that.' She put a piece of meat in her mouth and waited for his answer 'He did' Henry said and Katherine inwardly rolled her eyes. That man was so predictable 'I think you should do it.' Henry frowned as he looked at her but nevertheless she continued 'Spain would support you and you can't let France get away with murder unpunished.'

She hoped she hadn't crossed a line, especially since she suspected that her husband didn't exactly like her nephew. 'Are you an ambassador now?' Henry pulled up his eyebrows and Katherine smiled lightly 'Well… I am my mother's daughter after all…'. Henry grabbed her wrist and she swallowed, her face dropping lightly. 'You are my wife, not one of my ambassadors' he said and only after Katherine nodded he let go of her wrist.

The rest of their meal was continued in silence and Katherine spent most of the time trying to ignore the gazes between Henry and one of her ladies. After all she knew he always tired of them but the bond she had with him was forever. When he got up to retire though, Katherine reached for his arm. 'Will you visit me tonight?' She asked but Henry didn't reply, he left the room without a word.

Katherine looked at her hands that were folded in her lap and she wondered what she did wrong. Why didn't he love her anymore like he used to? And how could she get him to pay attention to her again? She honestly didn't have any answers to this. She got up and walked to her bedchambers.

She let her ladies undress her in silence and waited in her shift until they brought her nightgown. 'This one or this one your majesty,' her lady held two nightgowns in her hands. One simple and another a bit more refined, she had made that one for Henry… She swallowed and pointed to the simple one 'That one please Jane' Her lady nodded and helped her in the gown. After that she helped her in a nightgown and Katherine went to her chapel for prayers.

She knelt down on the cold, stone floor and folded her hands. As always she prayed for her husband, her daughter and for a son. She shivered at the cool air in the chapel but nevertheless continued her prayers. She loved sitting in the chapel, it gave her time for herself. She wasn't always necessarily praying, sometimes she just sat there to think. The silence was familiar to her and she loved the feeling she had in chapels, cathedrals and churches. They always made her feel so humble, so small, they reminded her that she was lucky and that she was only a small part of something so much bigger. They also reminded her of home. Of course she had learned to embrace England but she missed Castile and Aragon. Maybe she just missed not feeling like an outsider, she missed having friends, she missed her family and she missed being surrounded by people she could trust. The person she missed most was her mother, but Isabella had died years ago. She loved England just as much as England loved her though.

For a long time she just sat there, in the middle of the chapel, praying and thinking. Then she kissed the stone floor and stood up. She walked back to her rooms and wasn't surprised to see that Henry wasn't there but it still hurt her. She sighed lightly and tried to stop her disappointment. How she wished she just could forget him. She would be happier if she could stop loving him but a heart is a treacherous thing. 'The king came to see you while you were at prayers' said her lady and Katherine's hearts fluttered. She shouldn't hope but she still did. 'I will go and see him now then.' She said but her lady gave her a worried look 'Milady… are you sure that's a good idea?'. She smiled affectionately at her favorite lady 'Why wouldn't it be?'. Both of them knew why it wouldn't but Jane let her mistress leave without a further word.

She wanted to knock on her husband's door but his guard gently stepped in front of her 'Your majesty… the king is busy right now'. She was about to ask with what when she heard a girlish giggle, followed by a moan. She swallowed 'I see' she backed away and rushed back to her room. Once she was there she dismissed all her ladies and sat down in front of the fireplace and let the tears escape.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

The next morning Katherine sat down at the breakfast table and pretended nothing was wrong, if only for Mary's sake. She smiled at her little girl who was telling her about a dream she had had that night 'I was flying mother!' Mary said and smiled brightly 'Were you love? That is a very special dream!'. Marry nodded but suddenly her face lighted up even more than before and Katherine turned to see what made her so happy. She was surprised to see Henry, he never joined them for breakfast. Mary flung herself in her father's arms 'Mind your manners Mary' Katherine said but Henry lifted the young princess 'I don't mind' he said. Katherine turned back to the table and waited until he was seated. Henry leaned towards her to kiss her forehead but she didn't let him.

He pulled up his eyebrows and sat down on a chair opposite to hers. She ignored him and looked anywhere but to him. The king of England quirked his eyebrows, what had gotten into his wife, he wondered. He looked at Katherine intently, studying her 'What is it with you this morning? Is it your time of the month?' he asked. Katherine couldn't believe her ears, was he serious? Agitated she looked at him 'What is it with me?! I am done with the constant humiliation you put me through and I'm done with my love being taken for granted!' Where this was suddenly coming from, that was a riddle for Henry 'What do you mean Katherine?' he gave her a questioning look. 'You know fully well what I mean! I visited your room last night!' Katherine got up and almost caused her chair to topple over 'This is not a conversation we should be having in front of Mary.'. She started leaving the room 'Why are you turning your back on me Katherine?' Henry asked and Katherine turned on her heels 'Excuse me husband but I'm going to get ready for today's festivities' She didn't wait for his answer, she just left.

0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0x0

She knew who had been Henry's toy the past few years, Mary Boleyn. It was sure that he was slowly tiring of her but to make matters worse, Anne Boleyn was arriving back at court and rumour had it that she was even more beautiful than her sister. Katherine wanted to look good. She knew she shouldn't have vanity but she couldn't help it. She was sick of losing her husband and the only thing she could try right now was looking good enough so that she'd hold his attention. She looked herself up and down in the mirror. Her hair was curled and half pinned up on her head, she wore a flower crown and small earrings. Her crown matched the red dress she wore. She sighed lightly but decided that she looked fine.

The ballroom was packed with people and most eyes were on Anne Boleyn. Katherine sat on a chair in front of the fireplace next to her husband. She watched him close as he stared at the new lady at court. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't notice Eustace Chapuys, the new ambassador of her nephew, coming closer to her. He bowed and took her hand, kissing it politely. 'Your majesty' he smiled and Katherine couldn't help but give him a warm smile in return. Something about Eustace made her feel comfortable. The orchestra started playing a Spanish song and Chapuys extended his hand 'I asked them to play something Spanish. Can I have this dance your majesty?'. Katherine hesitated, the last person she danced with was her husband. After a while she gently slipped her hand in his. He led her to the dancefloor and she immediately was able to follow the stream of the dancers. She lost herself completely in the music. Spanish music had something magic, the merry tones were mysterious and enchanting. With her flower crown, so lost in the music, she seemed like a nymph. Chapuys said something that made her laugh and the beautiful sound of her laugh filled the room. Her happiness seemed to make the room glow and the people even more happy.

Unknown by Katherine, Henry's look had shifted to her. The sound of her laugh made him happy and envious at the same time. He envied Chapuys because he couldn't make Katherine laugh like that anymore and he was happy because her laugh was a divine sound that he'd want to lock somewhere to hear it whenever he wanted to. Henry got up himself and started to dance with the lady Boleyn. He smiled at the beauty of this girl. She would be a good catch, he thought. As the dancing continued, Henry and Katherine suddenly found themselves in front of each other. Katherine tried to ignore how close he was even though she actually only wanted to pull him even closer. Her skin tingled where he touched her and Katherine swallowed. As soon as she could she left the dance floor. Henry followed her 'Katherine, where are you going? You don't mind dancing with another man but with me you can't flee soon enough.' Katherine shook her head and rubbed her temples 'I'm tired', she curtsied. She was tired indeed, tired of trying to keep him close but to ignore how much he hurt her every day again. 'May I retire?' She asked and Henry gave a brief nod before he walked off again. Katherine watched him walk away, straight to Anne Boleyn.

The way he looked at the dark-haired woman made her shiver, she remembered them all too well. It was the look he used to give her when they were younger and she hadn't failed him yet. She sighed and turned to walk to her chambers. She hurried through the halls and quickly shut the door behind her. She sat down at her vanity and looked in the mirror. Tears welled up in her eyes and she watched them roll down her cheeks. She had given Henry her heart but he kept breaking it into more and more pieces. She feared he'd kill her one day. Somehow she had the terrible feeling that Anne wouldn't be just another one of his toys. She feared she'd loose Henry and that terrified her to the core.

For some reason Anne Boleyn didn't seem that interested in Henry. No matter what he tried she stayed all sweet and polite but she didn't throw herself at him like the other girls mostly did. It enchanted him, made him want her even more. As the night came to an end, Henry laid awake in his bed, staring at the ceiling. In his mind he went through all the things he could do to win her heart. One thing was sure though, he was not planning on giving up. He needed Anne and he was going to get her too.


End file.
